Evil chibis in Preschool
by Yakko 42
Summary: Evil chibis are in preschool. WARNING does include yaio
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta began drawling out plans for his evil schemes. His crony, Nappa was beside him. They were planning to take over the saiyans. "As prince of all saiyans will rule the world!" And frieza, cell, the Ginyu force were sitting at a table. "That Vegeta is always talking non sense." Cell muttered. "Agreed, he shouldn't be here!" replied Frieza loud enough for Vegeta to here. "Shut up frieza! I could hear you loud mouth." Frieza growled, and shot an energy ball at the table but Vegeta smacked it back. Cell caught it and crushed it. "You fool!" he hissed. Teacher looked up at Cell, Frieza, & Vegeta. "You Three! Go over in different corners!" she said firmly. Vegeta muttered under his breath. Frieza smirked at Cell. Cell was too busy looking at Vegeta. Nappa Began to draw on the table! OH yeah! Fun!" he said. The Teacher was doing work. And at the far left Table was Bojack and his pirate crew. "Arrgh! These stupid crayons break too easily." He broke all of the crayons, and muttered under his breath. One of the Pirates laughed crazily. Another female pirate slapped him. "you're an idiot!" Bojack sliced the Table. "Arrgh! Where me ship!?" "No again!" The female pirate said angrily.

So that ends the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't own a pirate ship!" she said. Bojack looked at her. "I do too own one." "Prove it then!" He cut the shelves. "Ooh! Why do you keep cutting stuff?" asked another one of his crew. "Because...it's fun! You try." Soon enough, everything was slip in two. The tables, the book shelves, The books, even the teacher's desk. "Okay that's it. no recess for you!" the teacher said. Bojack almost cut the teacher, but cut the paper in half. "STOP CUTTING THINGS IN HALF!" the teach shouted. Bojack smirked and his crew then cut the chairs as well. Cell smirked. "Stop cutting already. You've cut everything in here!" "I have." Replied Bojack. A knock was at the door, and A person came in with a boy. The teacher looked at them people. "Hello, welcome to the Evil preschool." The man stepped up. "This is the right class room?" "I think so..." "Well who gives a Darn? Anyways, this is Janemeba." The man walked out, but came back in."Oh and here's your Sword son." He tossed it at him. He grabbed it. The teacher sighed. "Ugh... more swords." She looked everywhere, everything was cut in two. "It's recess time, Jane... oh r your name, just go outside and play." She huffed as the boy went outside. "Why do I even teach little kids? Epically when they are bad as heck!" She went outside to check on the kids. "OH GOD!" She said as she looked at the broke playground. "Everyone...time to go in..." she sighed. All of the bad kids came back in and sat in the chairs (in which were still broken. "Okay class, we will teach how to fight and train and other things, follow me." Everyone followed her out to the Training room. "Okay everyone picks a partner and start." "ARRGH!Aisukurimu, Let's start!" Bojack said. "Okay then," she said Swigging her sword up. The Rest of his crew started to train with each other too. Zangya started to train with Hinda. He scarily moved out of the way, dogging her moves. "come on. Hit me." Zangya said. "AAH!" Hinda Flew away. "Ugh, he'll never be a strong pirate." And Cell Was sitting there. "What the point doing this!? It's boring, I want a challenge." The teacher went up to him. "Hey follow me, I'll take you to the Ultimate test." They both went into the room. "There is your ultimate fighter." Cell smirked. "He blew up the robot in seconds. The teacher was amazed. "What the heck? How power level are you at!?" cell smirked. "It's too easy." "Let's go back into the room with the kids, and you can do whatever you like, just try not to kill the others okay!?" "okay." He muttered. Before they left the room they hurt a loud crash. The Teacher and cell ran into the room. A little boy was flying out of control. The father ran in. "I...was trying to calm him down...so be careful with him.." he gasped. "Oh no!" said the teacher. "More madness for me." "Oh son, what's your name?" the boy laughed at her and tried to blast her. But she moved her head. "You missed by an inch." He grew angry and started blasting multiple energy balls at her, but she dodged them all."Your tough, but you need to work on your skills." Everyone watched. "My bets on the teacher." Aisukurimu whispered. "Arrgh! Mine are on the boy!" Bojack muttered back. The Boy was settled and his hair was back to black. "Come on kids, you too son. We're going back to the class room." Bojack and his crew put their swords away. Vegeta sighed. "I didn't Achieve Super saiyan Form yet!" "it's okay, you'll learn soon enough..." Nappa looked at Janemeba, who smirked him. Nappa screamed and flew away,. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT GUYS GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta growled "You're an Idiot! He won't kill you, the teacher won't allow it. God nappa." "Oh..." nappa replied. As everyone got back into the classroom, the things were fixed. "Thank god someone fixed the room. Anyways everyone sit down. Um...sonny come here. Tell everyone your name." the boy stood up. "Broly..." The teacher was Shocked. "the-the- the legendary Super Saiyan!?" the teacher sighed. "It's almost time for lunch, so get out what you brought." Cell Brought a turkey sandwich, Frieza didn't eat. Bojack and his crew ate fish. Janemeba ate nothing. And Broly didn't eat either. Vegeta ate a big lunch, and so did nappa. "Okay everyone, we will learn the ABCs then after take a nap, and lastly play outside." Later after they finished their lunch... "Okay does anyone know there ABCs?" Janemeba laughed. "Uh..." the teacher started. "Ugh, I'll do them." Frieza said. "Okay Frieza. Go ahead." " Z" "very good. Now I'll teach you what they mean. A ss  
B *itch  
C unt  
D ick  
E ffin  
F *uck  
G oddamn  
H oe  
I gnorant  
J izz  
K inky  
L oser  
M cCain lol  
N ***** (Can't bring myself to type it.)  
O rgasmic  
P enis  
Q ueef  
R immer  
S hit  
T wat (or Twiluxe ;) we made that up)  
U ber slut  
V adge  
W indow-licker  
X XX  
Y oyo (not the toy with a string)  
Z ipper" The teacher finished.


	3. Chapter 3

The teacher sighed. "I should quit my job; it's the worse Job ever! Teaching little Evil Brats." She muttered to herself. She heard the kids standing by the door. She opened the door. "okay kids come in." a little Girl stood next to her father crying. "Don't worry my sweet, please just go to school." "Hi, I'm Ms. Arnold." "Hello, this is my sweet jade." "Sweet? Sir this is for evil kids." "I know, she IS evil." "IN...what...way? Never mind, just get into class." Ms Arnold smiled. She Sat at a table that was Empty. "Class we have a new student. Her name is Jade. Jade Please stand in front and introduce yourself." Jade walked into the front of the room. She took a bow then raised her hands, and in seconds she froze the Roof. Then in a blink of an eye, a sword popped up. Ms Arnold sighed. "Okay everyone, go crazy and do whatever you want! I'm done with you all! See ya later." She ran out of the classroom. Cell walked up to Vegeta and smacked him over the head. Vegeta got up and tried to slap him but missed. "You're too slow, did you train hard enough?" Vegeta Growled. "Nappa get your lazy ass up, and help me!" Nappa scrambled to his feet. "Yes Vegeta Sir!" he was ready to fight. Everyone was watching. But before the fight continued another person walked in. (that's right the short man bibidi "huh? Where's the teacher?" "She ran." Replied cell. "Hmm... oh well have fun majin Buu and ke-ki." "bye bye!" ke-ki replied. "Brother! Turn things into chocolate please?" "Okay Buu will turn that table into chocolate!" soon enough he did, and ke-ki Ate it. Aisukurimu sighed. "Hey Bojack I need to talk to ye later." "okay." Bojack said slicing a table in half. The Ginyu force came in the classroom with ladies. (UMMMMMM...) "Hey guys! We're back with hot dates." Said Captain Ginyu.

"Yeah we did!" replied Jeice. "Nice classroom, but it's too berserk." "Um...where did you guys get them from?" asked Frieza. "None of your business fools!"Burter said. "Don't Even talk to Master Frieza like that you idiot!" Captain Ginyu replied, slapping him in the back of his head. "well?" Frieza asked. "We saw them on the highway and offered them a ride." Replied Guldo. "So..That's it huh..." Frieza smirked. "But but sir, what about taking over all saiyans?" asked Recoome. "Yes about that..." he said getting back onto the subject. Janemeba smirked. Jade shyly walked passes him. She was headed toward the book shelve. She Felt someone touch her should she looked back, but no one was behind her. As she turned around, in front of her was Janemeba. She looked down at the floor blushing. She liked him, but was too shy to confess her love. 'I hope I finally get the courage to-' her thought was ruined by a loud CRASH! She turned around. Cell and Vegeta were shooting blast at each other. Everyone cheered. Jade thought about it then turned around. But Janemeba was gone. 'I tried...' she thought. 'he probably went off to see that stupid fight...' Majin buu watched the fight with his sister Ke-ki. Bojack and his crew also watched the fight. Nappa ran. Janemeba was blasting the walls ruining the classroom even more that what it had already been damaged enough. Aisukurimu sat by Bojack. 'He's becoming even Stronger than what he was already!

So that's the end of this chapter find out what happenes on chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

(by the way Janemeba is his second form for those little Questions.)

The Principal walks in. "HEY WHERE'S THE TEACHER!?" he yelled. Bojack stood on the table with his Sword sticking out at him. "ARGGH! She went crazy and left." "Okay, have fun alone. Don't forget to ruin the stuff." Everyone cheered. "I love being bad." Zangya said. Cell and Vegeta still duked it out. Jade sat in the corner. Janemeba walked up to her, she stood up but before she could say anything, he kissed her. 'Ah...' she almost fainted, but got dizzy instead. Soon the chibis grew tired and fell asleep. Especially Vegeta + Cell. Ke-ki woke up for food. 'Ugh! My brother is sleeping, and want more chocolate!' she thought. She looked around, but it was too dark. 'Maybe I should... nah there'd be no point.' She thought. She sat in the dark thinking. She wasn't tired anymore, she was wide awake. 'I know, I'll draw!' she got up and carefully stepped over the chibis. She opened the drawer and grabbed the sharpie. "I'll draw on people! Heh heh heh!" she whispered to herself.

A few minutes later, the evil chibis woke up, Cell turned on the lights. Bojack looked at him and started laughing. Cell glanced over to him. "what's so funny?" "Your Face! Har har har!" he laughed. Soon enough everyone noticed that everyone was draw on. "Okay who drew on us?" asked Frieza. "I don't know, it must have been you Bojack." Said Vegeta. "ARGGH! I wouldn't even Draw on faces, and they look ridiculous anyways!" Bojack Argued back. "I think it was Janemeba!" shouted Zangya. "he's not drawn on." Janemeba Angrily Glanced at her. "No you Wit! It was I. ke-ki." Ke-ki said laughed. "Why did you d othis to us your Idiot!" shouted Aisukurimu grabbing her mirror and trying to wip off the sharpie. Ke-ki looked at the Sharpie pen. 'uh- oh...it's permanent!' She thought panicky. She went though each drawer looking for sharpie remover. She almost gave up. 'I'd better tell them.' She was about to say something when cell Said. "Hey! Look I found sharpie remover! And there are 4 cans!" Aisukurimu grabbed one and started to rub it on her face. Janemeba was watched. (His face didn't get Sharpie on it because ke-ki forgot him.) Jade wiped her face. 'Finally it's off. Now I want to show everyone what I can really do that's pure evil.' She held out her hands. "Evil spirits of the sky freeze all time." She said. And time was frozen. "I'd better hurry this time is limited. Jade brought out her Ice sword. "Ice everything in the room." In seconds everything was frozen, and then the time stop ended, and everyone glanced around. Jade put her sword away. "How did the room get so cold?" asked Captain Ginyu. "Who knows?" Replied Jeice. Frieza looked at the table. 'Frozen, everything is frozen.' He thought. Bojack slipped and ripped his pants, causing him to do the splits. Aisukurimu grabbed him and started to ice skate around the room. Nappa then clapped. Vegeta growled. "Stop clapping you idiot!" "Why? Their good at skating." Replied nappa. "Shut up and don't clap!" Vegeta shouted. Jade clapped as well, and then she started to skate around. Then Zangya started to skate, then bojack's entire crew. Soon after everyone was ice skating except for Vegeta. Jade then stopped. "Ice Dragon appear before me and do tricks." And a huge dragon came out making cell bump into Frieza, who bumped into the ginyu Force, who bumped into Aisukurimu who bumped into Bojack, who bumped into Ke-ki who bumped into majin buu, who bumped into bojack's Crew. Jade smirked. "This is what I can do. Ice dragon, turn into a fire dragon." The ice dragon turned into a fire one, and all of the ice melted away, turning it to water and chibis had to sit on the table. "fire dragon go away." The dragon went away. "ooh! How did you do that!?" asked Aisukurimu amazed. She shyly said. "I just can. It's really easy..." "Ooh wow! Can you do it again? Nappa asked. "I could but..." Janemeba smiled At her. She shyly bowed. Another teacher walked in. "Hello kids, I'm your new teacher Ms bowyer." "Use the dragon!" everyone shouted. "Fire Dragon hear my soul, we need you please please please!" ands the fire dragon came out and burned the teacher. "Come with me young lady. "Burn her again!" jade said smirking. The dragon burned her again, but missed. "I need back up here!" Jade said. "oh right!" Bojack said cutting the lady, but she recreated herself. This lady was going to be tough for sure.

Okay so that's the end of chapter 4 so enjoy, and I like my Pairings

Janemebaxjade

Bojackx Aisukurimu


	5. Chapter 5

(Just to give you in info, I have more pairings waiting up ahead.)

Broly wasn't at school, he was home causing mischief and destroying stuff. A young girl was walking by, Broly knocked down a Building that the girl was walking passed. She stopped and ducked. But...the building toppled over in the other direction. She looked up and continued walking. 'Ah, something must of saved my hind. But who or what?' she thought. Broly's father...well...he was somewhere sighing and trying to forget about his son for now. His wife Brittany stood up and looked for her son. "Broly...come here son..." she called. Broly heard his mother and flew over. "Come on, I'll make you your favorite cake." The Little Girl kept walking in the city. "I wonder who ruined this place." She stepped on glass, and it's echo was loud. She froze. 'Hopefully people aren't here." She said and continued walking. And Broly heard the noise from a far. He flew to where he heard the noise from. The little girl's heart pounded. She kept walking through. "it's shattered city building all over." She said.

MEANWHILE

Jade sighed. 'what else can I do?' "EVERYOEN SIT IN YOUR SIT! NOOOOOW!" and everyone sat. "great Vegeta, it's like a prison now." Muttered nappa. Janemeba stood up. "SIR? DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!?" asked the teacher turning into a monster. He just smirked at her and walked up to her taking out his Sword. "Well?" the teacher said. Everyone watched. "SIR!" He cut her Arm. the Kids all oohed. Blood was on his Sword, and the teacher then Slashed him with her claw, he didn't flinch. Jade came up and Sliced her other Arm and Blood spilled every where. (well on her desk, and on janemba, and Jade as well.) The Teacher Smirked. "You fools i cannot be defeated! NOW SIT!" she yelled. Janemeba didn't listen. And He Stood in front of Jade. "OH NOW YOUR PROTECTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" the teacher laughed. Jade watched Janemeba as he cut her in half, but she re- build her self up. Jade gasped. Bojack grew Fond of this. "ARRGH! Move lad! i'll show you how it's done. he put down his Sword and Snapped her neck. The e tacher laughed and re-build herself. "ARRGH! this isn't working!" bojack repiled. "Brother! Turn her into chocolate now!" Ke-ki said. "OKay!" MAjin buu repiled. he used his chocolate beam on the teacher but she moved Quickly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU I'M AM NON- DEFEAT ABLE!" "Bojack, what can we do now?" asked Aisukurimu. "ARRRGH, i got no Clue." he repiled. Cell got up. "I'll try." but be fore he hasd the chance to, cooler came in. "Come on Frieza! dad is waiting outside for you, remember, we're going to go bnlow up a Planet. "Ohh..yeah...sorry cooler, i forgot because of all of this commotion Happening." Frieza replied, leaving the Class. Cell stood there looking at the door. then he attack the teacher, but kept missing. "d-damn it!" the Teacher smacked him away. " "vegeta, why is this bitch in here anyways?" whispered Nappa.

"Nappa, are you that fucking stupid! she's our new teacher!" vegeta Shouted.

"Oh." repiled NAppa.

Vegeta sighed.

(OKay guys this isn't over still more to come!)


	6. Chapter 6

"WHO NEXT?" asked The teacher. Janemeba Growled. Jade sighed. 'Is there really something we can actually do?' she thought. Ke-ki smirked "there still is something we can do!" she said in a whisper. Nappa watched the fight. 'hopefully I won't get involved in his fight.' He thought shaking. 'Wait...as long as these two keep toying with her, I won't have to fight with Vegeta!' Vegeta Glared at nappa. "Nappa come on, let's finish this!" Nappa froze. 'why me...' he slowly stood up, and walked with Vegeta. "Hm, two new fresh kills for me." The teacher said

"Hey! You're not a teacher!" Vegeta shouted. "You old hag." He muttered. Ms bowyer Growled. "I"LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME AN OLD HAG YOU WHIPPER SNAPPER!" Cell Got up. 'How will we get this damn stupid teacher outta here?' he thought looking around. He saw Ke-ki walking up to Jade. "I wonder what they are doing..." Ke-ki whispered something to Jade and she nodded. Bojack's crew tried to Chain her, (with those in visible string thingies from the movie.) but she got out of it. Bojack punched her Arm, and then threw her to the ground. Jade shook a little as Ms. Bowyer cornered her. But then she knew that she needed to save herself. She pulled out her sword. "Angel Slice!" the Sword Glowed and Jade jumped and cut her in half. "Angel Beam." A big blast came out of the Sword. Ke-ki came out. "Now Brother!" "Yes! Right! Okay. Chocolate Beam!" and the Teacher became chocolate. Ke-ki picked it up, and cut the chocolate in half. Gave one piece to her brother, and she eat her piece. Everyone else (expect Vegeta) Cheered. Jade shyly bowed. Janemeba walked up to her. "I think we...uh...make... a pretty good...uh...team..." she jade shyly. He grabbed her hand and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a dress.  
"Is that Dress for me?" asked Jade. Janemeba shook his head. "Ah, the white roses, and the Pink Stripes make it look pretty. Did you actually make this?" He shook his head. "Thank you!" Vegeta Stood on the desk. "Now we don't have a teacher, what will we do as a class?" "Oh we could play outside." Nappa said. "Shut up nappa." Vegeta growled. "And who made you in charge anyways?" cell asked. "You better stay out of this cell! I don't want you to cry like a baby when a hit you." Vegeta smirked. Cell Attacked Vegeta with no mercy. He Punched him to the ground. Ke-ki looked in horror. Vegeta's stomach started to bleed. Ke-ki cut in. "Stop kicking him. You'll kill him!" cell Smirked. "Please Veggie get up!" Vegeta grunted. "It's...Vegeta..." he spat out. Cell then took his place. "Any one else Question me?" everyone Stayed Silent. 'I bet Master Bojack Could kick your ass, but I think he doesn't wanna a ass kicking tough..' Hybrid thought. Bojack stood on the table. "I call being leader!" but before cell could speak, he saw something outside. "Looks like it's time to go home. we take care of this in the morning." Cell muttered hopping down from the table. Everyone went home, And Vegeta went limping home. "D-D-Damn y-y-y-you Cell!" he muttered to himself.

The little Girl sighed. "I hope that I could find my Parents... they've got to be here!" She went super Saiyan and Flew toward a Tall Building. Paragus Sighed wand walked around. "Broly..." "Paragus honey why not-" Brittany walked up to him, but he slapped her, and she fell to the ground. "Shut up stupid wife." "Paragus you bastard!" she growled at him. He walked away from her. 'ugh! Why did I marry his ass! He is a pain in my ass right now.' Blood dripped down from her cheek. HE stood up and went into her son's room. "Broly?" she went into his room. "Oh no, now again, he's looking for Kakarot, and must of found an energy level." She sighed and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. 'Paragus, I hate you to death, you can just go die in a hole and get fucked by a mole.' She thought.

Paragus Busted into the kitchen. "where's Broly you bitch!"

"Calm down bastard, he went off to find kakarot." Replied Brittany.

"And Your lazy butt outta your site!" he yelled. "I can't fly Dumb ass!" She Shouted back. He shot an energy ball at her. She moved. "I never learned how to fly." She said. He shot another at her. She moved. She panted. 'ugh, is- is he...trying to kill me?' she thought. Paragus smirked. "having a hard time dodging these? Then take this!" he shot a Energy blast at her. "AHHHHHH!" she said. She was hit. "You...Bastard!" she yelled.

Broly was walking around when he saw something in the sky. "Kakarot!?" he said shooting an energy ball at it. it flew down a mile from him. He flew toward it and when he got closer, he noticed it wasn't kakarot, but a girl. She got up. "Kakarot!" he growled going super saiyan. "who is kararoot?" The girl was puzzled. She noticed he had a cut on his arm. "What happened to your arm? It's cut." He then stopped and looked at her. "it's okay, I'll fix your Arm right up. Don't worry." She cleaned his cut and put a bandage on it. "There all better, now I must go search for my parents. Oh and by the way, I'm Bianca."

(Okay that's the end of this chapter,)

Coming up Parings

BrolyxBianca

Ke-kixvegeta

Cellx...you'll find out soon

Jadexjanemba (which I told you about)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day everyone was in class, and man walked in. "Where are is teacher?" he asked. "Don't even ask." Replied cell. "well anyways, I brought these 3 this one is 17, this one is 18, and this one is 16." Vegeta Grunted as they all came in. a Girl with pink hair that was down to her feet came in too. "I'm 14." "Okay what's your name?" cell asked. "I'm 14."

"okay, what's your name!?"

"I'm 14!"

"ugh! WHAT THE FUCK! IS YOUR NAME!?"

"14!" she shouted at cell. "oh..." she sat with the other androids. Cell stood on another table. "Frieza! Get up here, Bojack isn't here today, so your going to be my Assistant." "Alright." Frieza smirked. Jade sighed. 'why are you fighting over who wants to be what? Why not just let us have our fun?' she glared at cell and sighed. 'he thinks he's the big boss, but Vegeta is trying to dominate him. How will this get any worse?" she thought. Ke-ki looked at Vegeta. "Oh veggie, how's your belly?" "None of your business." Ke-ki looked at him. "I see..." she looked at the ground. Her brother Majin buu came in after her, and they sat at a table together. "Something troubling Ke-ki?" he asked. "Well...I tried to talk to Vegeta, but he seems upset." Ke-ki said. Majin buu was playing with his pencil ignoring her.

Janemeba walked over to Jade and sat with her. She shyly looked at him. 'He's quite the gentle man.' Cell interrupted her thought. "Okay first we will have Breakfast and then we will plan to kill of the saiyans! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Everyone was silent. Jade was too shy to talk to janemeba, but then she had remembered the dress that she wore. 'oh yeah, Janemeba gave this to me. I forgot I had it on.' Aisukurimu sighed. 'My Beloved it Bojack isn't here, I was going to tell him today but..." she sighed again. Hybrid smiled. "oh Aisukurimu, what's wrong?" "nothing, I'm just upset that Bojack isn't here." "I miss him too. He said he had to go on a trip someplace." "he didn't say anything yesterday about being gone." "well Aisukurimu... he did actually say something about it...unless you weren't listening to him." "I maybe was thinking about the life we'll share together." "What?" "Nothing!" "Sharing? Life?" "no I didn't say that!" "uh...yes you did Aisukurimu..." "no no! quit that!" "Aisukurimu..." "..." "Aisukurimu..." "...where's that buff kid?" "I don't know, he hasn't been here in days." "that's 2 days hybrid, get it right!" "oh sorry, I forgot."

"Okay peeps, get your Breakfast!" cell said. Captain Ginyu rushed to the front." The door opens and come in 5 ladies. "Hey it's those ladies we brought in from before!" Jeice said. Jade shook her head. 'There're in kinder! One year older that you! We would...never mind...' she sighed. She wasn't cut out to be a bad guy, she is a good guy. She knew she wouldn't be a bad guy not ever. Janemeba smiled at her and gave her a hug. 'Oh janemeba, if I weren't so shy I would tell you my feelings...' Jade thought.

Paragus growled. "that bitch better not have messed with Broly! I should have killed her years ago!" he walked around that shattered city. "Broly! Where the fuck are you!?" he stepped on the shattered glass.

Broly looked at the girl, And Grew angry. "Kakarot!" she said going super saiyan. Bianca Looked at him. 'Why is he looking for Kakarot? What is that anyways? Is it food?" He started walking toward her. She stepped back. He started to smirk. "I...uh...Gotta go." She said She started to fly upward. But He grabbed her leg. And Pulled her down to the ground. "ow. What was that for?" she said Angrily. She went super saiyan. Paragus saw two lights. "What's that?" he looked. Then flew down to them. "wha? Broly and a little girl? Kill her son!" he said.

Bianca flew up, with Broly following her. Paragus smirked. "kill her son." He grabbed her leg again and heled her upside down. "Hey let me go! You jerk! If your looking for kakarot go somewhere else! Food is not here!" Bianca yelled. He smirked at her. "I'm not looking food. But a person." "Who is kakarot?" "Not of your bees wax." "ugh, what do you want with me? Are gong to keep me a prisoner or something?" "I'll kill you!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" she went super saiyan 2. And she Shot an energy blast at him. Broly smacked it away. "heh heh heh." He punched her in the Jaw. She tried to fight back. "No!...you...won't geta...a...way..." she said. "he slapped her causing her to faint. Paragus was proud of his son. "now finish her son." Broly turned. "Shut up! I can do what ever I want with her." Paragus Glared at his son. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT BITCH DO TO GOT SON!?' he thought. He flew back to his house. 'what ever she did to you son, I'll kill her.' Brittany sighed. "I sorry son, but I'm leaving you for now...i know you can manage without me.' She thought. Paragus walked in front of her. "what did you to our son!?" "I didn't do a thing to him!" She shouted. He slapped her. "For hell you did nothing." "I not putting up with you any longer." She flew away. "GET BACK HERE WOMEN!" Paragus shouted. She ignored him. "Damn women! I gotta kill her before she messes with my son's head." She flew after her.

Ke-ki sighed. 'veggie seems agitated.' She thought. She went up to him. "Nappie and veggie wanna play with me?" "Yeah! Let's play in the house!" nappa said Running into the house, but sadly tripping over a toy. "Wanna join veggie?" "NO! NOW GO AWAY WOMEN!" ke-ki sighed and walked into the play house. Nappa was crying. "what's with you?" ke-ki asked. "I tripped over a toy and hurt my leg!" he whined. "It's okay, cause I brought cake!" Nappa smiled. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" ke-ki enjoyed playing with Nappa. Vegeta growled. 'nappa you stupid fool.' he thought. Cell Stood on the desk. "what shall we do today?" "maybe we could train in here?" asked Frieza. "good idea." Cell said. Jade was shocked. 'do we have to? I don't wanna do that.' She thought. She looked down at her feet. She put her head on Janemeba's should. He smirked and looked at cell.

'what is he thinking about? Killing Cell?' she tought.


	8. Chapter 8

Cell knew that Christmas was coming in a few days/ 'I need to talk to frieza alone, so I'll let the chibis play for a bit.' "Okay guys play games do whatever me and frieza will talk about what were going to do by ourselves so knock yourselves out." Ke-ki and nappa were playing in the play house. "I need eggs, where are the eggs?" Asked ke-ki. "um..." nappa looked in the toy refrigerator. "Oh ah ha! They are right here!" he tossed them to her. "Okay now they are ready!" ke-ki said. "YEAH!" nappa said. Ke-ki put the plate on the nappa, and nappa pretended to eat them. "Ah that was good." He said. Ke-ki grew tired, and fell asleep on the table. Nappa sighed. "Ke-ki?" she woke up. "Oh sorry, I dosed off, I'm tired right now." She yawned and walked out of the house and went over by her brother. 17 14, 16, and 18 where chatting among themselves. "I think that bug creep shouldn't lead us all. He scares me."

"Agreed I think we all should be in charge." 14 said.

"But then there'd be too many of us." 17 said.

16 just sat a listened. 14 sighed.

"let's kill people." She said. "no, let's destroy stuff!" 17 said back.

"yeah!" replied 18 replied happy.

So they started to draw on the wall. Soon everyone except ke-ki Vegeta cell and frieza(and also execute Bojack he's on the trip if you don't remember, he'll be back in the 10th or 9th chapter.)

"Veggie? Why you no write on wall?" ke-ki asked. "because it's childish!" he snapped.

"I see." she sighed and joined in on the scribbling. While jade sighed. 'Babies...' janemba (sorry I've been spelling his name wrong; I got the name the DBZ PS2 game book) Sat with her. 'I should make my move before I kill him.' He thought. Jade got up and stretched out. 'nah, I'll do it after I kill him! Heh heh heh!' he thought. He walked over to the teacher's desk. Cell turned around. "What is it uh...whatever your name is?" janemba smirked and kicked cell. Jade watched. Cell stood up. "What are you doing? That wasn't funny!" Janemba then pulled out his sword and he jabbed cell in the chest. he smirked. "You can't kill me." He said. He smacked him away. Jade ran up to janemba. "What are you doing!? You can just attack him like that!" he glared at her. 'aw come on...' he thought. "but I do have a better idea! Get on one of the tables and we will play table slicing. How you play is just like sword fights but on a table, and his may get us ready for a real fight to come so come on! Let's start!" he got on a table and jade did too, and they started.


	9. Chapter 9

Paragus Flew after his wife. 'she will pay! I will make her suffer the consequences!' he thought. Brittany saw her husband com for her fastly. 'oh shit what does he want?' she thought. She flew a little faster. 'I can't flew as fast as he does.' She slowed down. He shot an energy ball at him. "oh no." she flew down and It missed her. She deicide to drop her stuff and she then flew faster. 'there we go! Without luggage I'm faster!' she thought cheerfully. 'and Christmas is coming up soon, so I need to give my son a present and get this guy off my tail!' she thought. Paragus was behind her and he almost grabbed her leg, but failed and missed by an inch. "I'm one point faster than you!" she teased. Paragus grew angry. "Women get over here!" "No!" she said flying off fast that he did. "Damn women! She's getting one my nerve!" he said stopping. 'ugh. That women is too fast for me.' he thought.

(And before you read this paragraph, I know these guys haven't been in it in a few chapters so here they are and if I'm missing any other bad guys, you can tell me. So yeah! And if you want me to add anyone I'd be glad to! Okay sorry for that interruption now onward to the story)

Captain Ginyu draws all over the floor. "this is fun!" Jeice nodded "Yeah I drew a bird!" "That's not a bird you idiot! You can't even draw!" Bruter said. "I too can!" "Mine looks better!" "NO! MINE!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" captain ginyu shouted. "Mine looks better than all of yours! Hahahahahahaha!" They all started to argue. "look it doesn't matter who's drawing is better. As long as your drawing doesn't look stupid." Ke-ki said. "THAT"S THE SAME THING WE ARE ARGUING ABOUT!" shouted Bruter. "Oh well...um..." they all started to argue again. All of the chibis (Except Vegeta, Janemba, and jade) Started to kicked punch and fight each other over the stupid drawling fight. "Okay that's enough!" Cell shouted. Everyone looked up. "Why not just draw and quit worrying about who's drawling is-" a loud blast was heard through the wall. Everyone turned. A man appeared from the hole.


	10. Chapter 10

A grey man with a tail walked in. cell looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" the man smirked. "I'm turtles. And I'm here to set you all free! Go destroy the earth!" said the man. "What? Where's that at?" asked Ke-ki. Turtles sighed. "Go on!" he said firmly. Cell looked at him. "Why should we?" Turtles Glared at him. "Just go." Frieza looked at him confusingly. "Why?" Turtles grew Angry. "GO BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUTTA YOU!" he shouted. Everyone Ran out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Christmas Eve is just around the corner.

Cell out of the classroom. He called. "Come on everyone this will be the best Christmas ever!"


	11. Chapter 11

Bojack sighed. "ARRGH! When will we be home?" "well son I think we won't make back in time for Christmas, we're 500 thousand miles away from home!" his father said. "dad, you do realize that we live on evil street and not Saiyan street right?" Bojack asked his father. "Oh yeah right heh heh heh, I guess we're only 1 mile away." His father replied. Bojack sighed. He jumped out of the car and looked into the sky. "What's everyone doing?" he looked at crowd.

Turtles laughed. "gah hahahahahaha! This is priceless! Now evil will take over the earth! Hahahahahahaha!" Jade stopped. 'why is he doing this? Shouldn't we be in class learning this? And why is he laughing? Why?" she though. "What's wrong dear?" turtles asked her. Jade turned around and went back. Turtles growled "Hey get back here NOW!" he shouted at her. But as likewise she ignored him. 'Where is he? Unless he's on earth already.' She thought.

And the ginyu force was getting Drunk...

"Oh Jeice give me another...*hic* beer...yes...another...beer...*hic*" captain Ginyu said.

"Okay sir...*hic*" Jeice said holding on to His should. He drunkenly gave him another beer. "I think...i was...a...*hic*girl...over*hic*there...*hic*sir!" Burter said. The green guy in which I forgot his name was drunk as well and he played cards. "Hey...guys...*hic*...you*hic*cheated...*hic!" he said throwing up his cards in the air. Recoome was busy singing drunkenly. "oh...baby...*hic*I...need...*hic*yooooooooooooooooooou ...oh yeah*hic*"

"Your...*hic*...song*hic hic* sucks...*hic*" said captain ginyu. A young girl walked in the bar. "what can I get you?" the bar tender asked. "a beer please." "Okay." Captain Ginyu was watching at his table. "Hey...who's...*hic*...that?*hic*" Jeice looked over that way. "I *hic*...don't...*hic*...know...*hic*...but...*hic*...you should go...*hic*...get...*hic*...her!" replied Jeice drunkenly.

And As for Janemba well he was on earth. Slicing everything in his path. Everyone in his way. 'where is jade? I thought she'd be here too...unless she's at home.' he thought slicing into a building.

Ke-ki and her brother majin buu were in the ice cream shop eating ice cream.

"Buu loves ice cream." He told his sister. "Yeah! This was the best idea yet!" ke-ki replied. They continued to eat down the ice-cream. Ke-ki heard something from out side of the shop. 'veggie?' she thought. She looked out side. Vegeta was scolding nappa for not doing his job. "Sorry Vegeta..." he said. "come on! We need to get to the store and steal everything!" Vegeta said. Ke-ki sighed. 'I hope that nappa doesn't screw up. And veggie...well...' she blushed a little. Majin buu was eating like a pig.

Frieza and cell were blasting the city. "what fun fun fun on Christmas day." Cell smirked. "yeah agreed." Frieza kissed cell in the lips. (That's right! Yaoi time! And that's right cellxfeiza hahahahahahahahaha!)

Cell was shocked. "huh?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Frieza! Are you gay!?"cell asked him. "Hey! Gay means happy you know, and it's call Yaoi!" Frieza replied.

Cell rolled his eyes. "Now are you a girl?" "Maybe..." Cell as stunned. "GET OFF OF ME YOU HE/SHE!" Frieza Glared at him. "I love you though." "Well I don't give a shit!" cell said. Frieza Cried. "I'm NOT GAY BY THE WAY!" cell began to fly off in search of 18 and 17.

With them...

"14 where are you?" asked 18. "Here!" she called destroying a building or two. "Where did you come from again?" 18 asked. "I was created by... um..." 14 stumbled. "What?" 18 asked her looking over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BROTHER!" 18 said. Cell Smirked as he became his second form. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I NEED ONE MORE ANDROID!" 18 Hid behind a building. 14 growled. "18 go back home to our planet! I'll take care of him!" 18 nodded and flew away, but was caught by cell who tried to grab her, but 14 got in the way. 'I'll die for you 18, just run away to our planet and hid some place save! He won't get you there.' She thought. 18 ran back to her home planet.


	13. Chapter 13

Bojack flew onto earth. Aisukurimu saw him. "Bojack!" she waved. He smirked at her. "Well are you going to crack someone's neck? For me?" she asked. "It's been a few weeks since I cracked someone's neck, sure I'll do It." he threw his sword down, and flew up to a man and snapped his neck. The man died saying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OW!" Aisukurimu clapped. "Great job Bojack!" he smirked and started to break some more people's necks. Aisukurimu blushed a little. 'He's cute when he breaks people's necks, and when he takes his shirt off. He's so hot.' Her eyes glimmer. "Ah..." she sighed happily. Zangya look at her. "what's up with you?" She sliced the building she was lining on. "It's nothing." Replied Aisukurimu. "I can see it in your eyes. You've finally fallen in love huh?" she said. "Yes, he's super hot to me." Said Aisukurimu, with a love like sigh. "Who are you staring at?" Zangya said looking her way. "WHAT? YOU'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH OUR LEADER!?" she shouted. "Yep, I think he has a crush on me too." Aisukurimu said.

Okay so here's the Ginyu (Drunken) Force...

"...*hic*...i...i...i think we should go crazy with tha...*hic* girl tonight...*hic* know what i...*hic* mean?" Jeice asked.

Captain Ginyu nodded and drunkenly walked over to the lady. "Hey...*hic* lady,...your...*hic*...hot as the sun...*hic*..." the women looked at hm. "Are...are you DRUNK!?" Captain Ginyu shook his head. "...wanna...*hic*kiss...*hic hic* me?" he asked. The women ran out of the bar. The bar at tender shook his head. "you idiot! You just took my lady custom!" Jeice came up to Captain Ginyu and started to hold his shoulder. "Another...*hic*...girl...will...come...*hic hic...hic hic hic...*...i promise my friend." Jeice said. "what about Lord...*hic* frieza?" asked Bruter. "Forget...*hic*him!" replied Captain Ginyu Drunkenly.

Vegeta and nappa Smirked. Ke-ki was going to follow her heart and go with Vegeta, while her bro finished the ice cream up. "Veggie wait!" but nappa got in her way. "He's upset right now..." "why?" "Because..." ke-ki was confused. Nappa moved more closer to her. "What's wrong with veggie?" Nappa didn't replied and kept moving closer to her slowly. "I think I'm in love with you." Ke-ki was shocked. 'nya! I'm sorry nappa but..' she blasted him out of the way. "Vegeta!" she said. Vegeta growled at her. "What do you want woman!" Ke-ki drew back. 'I don't have the courage to tell him. I wish...' she sighed. "Nothing." She flew back to the ice cream shop with her brother. Nappa was sitting in his emo corner, crying. "WHAT DID SHE REJECT ME FOR VEGTA!" he cried. Vegeta Grew angry. "WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE CRYING!" he scolded him. "Ke-KI REJECTED ME WHEN I TOLD HER I LOVED HER! BUT SHE LOVES YOU BETTER! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" nappa cried. Vegeta Then grew fed up with him. "Get over it now come on we got work to do!" Vegeta saw a girl with a shinny object in her hand. He called out to her. "HEY YOU! COME OVER HERE!" he shouted. The girl came over to him. "Yes?" "What's that?" he pointed to the orange ball object. "It's called a dragonball!" said the girl. "Find all seven and you get a wish!" the little girl's eyes glimmered. Vegeta then got an idea. "Nappa! Let's go!" nappa was still in his emo corner crying. Ke-ki felt bad about rejecting him. She went up to him. "Nappa? Will you still take me as your girl?" she asked. Nappa Hugged her. "YES!" he kissed her. Ke-ki was much happier with him. She then saw her brother heading off into the cake area, so she had to follow him. "WHAIT MAJIN BUU!" she called running after him. Nappa Sighed with love in his eyes. Vegeta pulled him by the should "COME ON!"

Broly Smirked and threw her to the ground. "I'll kill her after I find kakarot and kill him!" he flew away.

Paragus Sighed. "I WILL CATCH THAT BITCH AND WHEN I DO SHE WILL NOT GET A FUCKING WAY WITH THIS! I CANNOT LET HER GET AWAY WITH POISIONG MY SON'S MIND! THAT BITCH WILL DIE! I'LL CATCH HER!" he shouted.

(Sorry if Broly's part was short the next chapter will mainly force on him.)


	14. Chapter 14

Bianca woke up. "Where did he go!?" she asked herself getting up. 'he's mean!' she flew ahead. 'and after I treated his wounds!' she saw something behind her flew past her. 'who that?"

'Oh where has my son gone off to?" Brittany thought. She flew faster.

Bianca wondered. "I wonder if he did that because of his father." She said continuing to fly. She sighed. "Now...what was I doing?" she thought for a second. "Oh well I don't care anymore I just wanna get out of here...OH my parents! Yeah that's what I was doing." She flew faster catching up to Brittany. "Who are you looking for?" she asked her. "My son Broly." Bianca almost fell over. "he's YOUR SON!? HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT ON HOW TO TREAT WOMEN YOU KNOW HE THREW ME DOWN!" she shouted. "I know, he's father has been teaching him the Wrong way, and I think he is searching for someone or something." Brittany replied. "well he said something about a kakarot..." "yes I know, he's been saying that ever since he could talk, he's just a bad little boy. I wish he could change his heart..." Brittany said.

Broly flew at a higher speed. "where is kakarot!" he asked himself going super saiyan. He growled a bit the kept searching. 'if I don't find him, I'll look for him on earth!" he stopped and Turned as he heard a noise. He looked back, and his father was standing behind him. "Broly my son, calm down..." Broly blasted an energy ball at him. Paragus had blood running down his arm. "Son..." "Get away from me!" Broly said punching him. Paragus tried to put the remote tiara thingy on his head, but missed. Broly punched him again. "B- Broly...please..." he father rasped. Broly smirked. "I don't need you anymore, so why shouldn't I kill you!" Paragus struggled but got it on. "Settle down now my son." Paragus had blood on his face, and his left arm was cover in blood. 'who know if I can get healed in time for the death of kakarot!' he limped. 'my son is the legendary super Saiyan, and he will kill him.' He smirked for a moment. "Come my son." "yes father." Broly said following him. 'hopefully I won't get killed for this...'


	15. Chapter 15

janemba stopped smashing the city. 'i am going to find you my love.' he thought. he went back to his home planet, and searched there. Jade was in her house making a chirstmas present for her boyfriend. "i hope he loves it, it will be perfect." she said to herself. she worked and worked until she finished it and she then was about to run out of her house, when suddenly the fornt door blasted open. she turned around. Stepping in janemba smirked at her. Jade walked up to him, and gave him her present. "this is your gift. merry christmas janemba." his eyes glemmed. "So do you like it?" "Yes." Jade was shocked. "you-...you just talked... to me!" jade said. "i've been able to, it's just that i rather stay silent like the wind." "you should talk to me more often." she said happy like. "depends..." he said. "hey..." she said glaring at him. He hid his smile. "c'mon let's get outta here and destory earth." they walked out of the room and they went stright towards earth. (by the way, his present was a new ice and thunder sword)

Aisukurimu sighed. "he's hot." Zangya teased her. "Bojack , sitting in the tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Aisukurimu pushed her away. "stop teasing me. If you loved someone i wouldn't be teasing you!" she shouted. Zangya stopped. "well i'm going to kill people." she flew off. Aisukurimu watched bojack. he noticed her. 'why is she staring at me like that?' he thought. he went up to her. "Arfe you okay me lass?" "Oh...uh...bojack...yeah...fine... so..." she said blushing. "So..."bojack repiled leaned on the halfcut building. he put his arm on the back of his head and layed leaned on the side of the buliding. Aisukurimu put her hands in front of her. 'he's so hot without his shirt.' she thought trying to keep it cool. "uh..." she said. "so whould care you join me for dinner...alone tonight?" he asked "sure." she said. inside her she wanted to jump up and down and fly all around, but she lucky didn't do that. "oh bojack! look out." Aisukurimu said. bojack picked her up and flew out of the way.

Frieza walked into the bar. "*hic*...oh look it's...*hic* lord frieza!...*hic*" Captain Ginyu said. frieza shouted. "OH SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN! OUT GETTING DRUNK I SEE!" jeice drunkenly walked over to him. "oooh...lord frieza...don't...*hic**...worry...*hic*...got you ..we a beer...to...*hic." Frieza threw him off. "you stupidasses can't do anything right can you!" he left the bar angrily.

Cell smirked. "Come on 18 where are you?" he said turning into his perfect form. "Hahahahahaha!" he flew down and looked at some scared people. "uh..." they said shaking. he blasted them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! this is great! now i am superior to all human, a new earia will start, making this the evil planet. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

vegeta was stalking the girl. The girl ran as she was about to get hit. "she barly mad that blast! she is very foolish to walk into town like that!" nappa followed Ke-ki. 'wait for mee..." he thought. ke-ki followed her brother. majinbuu walked into the store, and he eat constintly. "Oh wow..." ke-ki saidasshe walked in. nappa walked in from behind her. " it's Quite big." nappa said. "Yes, it's huge, brother eating so let's explore!" Ke-ki said. "Okay!" nappa said holding her hand.

Bianca sighed. "Okay, let's find him." Britantty and Bianca flew at their highest and paragus were going down that path when...crash...everyone clashed heads. Broly looked up and Bianca. 'who this lovly heaven angle. (or course after clashing they sort of lose their memory) Bianca looked up and saw him. "why didnt i see this before in him?"

more coming soon


	16. Chapter 16

Janemba smiled. 'she was really surpised when i talked to her.' "so thats how you do yourf sneak attack i see." jade said. they walked slowly. Then a big ship flew over thier heads. "who's that?" jade asked. Janemba stopped smiling and stared at the big ship. 'oh noZ! not them.' he thought. he lunged at it, and tired to slice it, but it failed. "Can't you combine the Swords!?" called out jade. 'thanks for that idea!' Janemba thought. he picked up both swords and tried to combine them. in a few mintues the swords had combine into one, then he tried again, and this time in sliced the machine in two. "Alright!" jade jumped up. as it fell, three people cam out, a fox, a lady, and a... "Arrrrrrgh! who did that!?" the blue man said. Janmba smirked. he and jade were taller than him. when he looked up he got scared."ooh!" the lady sighed at him. "sir, it's just a kid." janemba smirked and pulled out his sword. "and he's got a WEAPON!" the fox guy shouted in fear. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" And they all ran. Jade smiled. "you scared them away!" she hugged him. "what vmakesw you bad anyways?" he asakede her. "well... the truth is..." she started. "your not really a bad guy are you?" he finished for her. "yeah..." she said embarrassedly. "it's okay, i still love you either way." Janemba said, kissing her. she stopped. "oh yeah... um...what about ruin the citys on earth?" Janemba smirked. "are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. "Or we could stay here for awhile...let them take care of it." jade said. he put his sword away, and kissed her. as a man walked by he said: "Get a room." and janemba killed him. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! the crowd said. jade laughed as the man rapsed for air, then died. 'he died for his own reasons.' she thought. she flew in air, and went to earth, but stop. 'now where he get to?' she thought. as she turned around. she bumped into someone. "Hello jade." She looked up. "oh here you are! let's go to earth, and kill kill kill!" she said. Janemba smirked. "If you like to kill so much then youj must be bad." Jade pushed him away a little. "no that bad." she said. she flew towards earth spinning, and Janemba flew after her.

18 was flying back to earth. "wait, why am i running?" she stopped. "I'm no coward. i gotta find the courage and go back! i can do it i know i can." she turned around and flew back.

17 and 14 sighed in side cell.(yes i've gotta do what a DBZ fan has to do so they are in it so they have to besomewhere.) "This is gross, but i had to. 18 was in danger." "we've gotta finda way outta here." "let's try blasting our way out." 14 said. "Okay." they tried but it didn't work. "no! how will we get out of here now, great! just Great! now what will we do?" 17 asked her. 14 sighed. "ya know, i don't know." she sat on a raft. "we might never get out of here." 17 glaredat her. "no, c'mon, let's gotta be a way." "look at me, my clothes are torn." she sighed. "i was created by a dust and super energy." 17 looked at her. "come on, we will find a way outta here. and i'm taking you with me!" he took her by the hand and he tried to find a way out. "there!" she pointed. "nah, that's a dead end." 14 grew tired and fell,but 17 caught her. "don't worry i'll find a way out... promise you that..." he carried her. (so yeah that ends this Chapter, and turtles...well...) turtles was tied by vegeta a little eariler so yeah... chow til the nevt chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Bianaca blushed. 'he looks hot, now. why couldn't i see that before? why? ' she thought. broly looked at her and could tell she was blushing. 'why is she blushing so much?' he thought. Paragus smirked. "well well well... it's britantty and that little girl!" Brittany growled. "Your being a jerk! i hate your fat smelly ass." Paragus grabbed her neck. "SAY THAT AGAIN BITCH!" she choked out. " Your a FAT SMELLY ASS!" He squeezed her neck, until he cut off of her air line. 'blacking...out...or...death...is over...c-c-c-come...me..." Paragus laughed, then threw her body on the floor. Paragus was still limping a bit. broly grabbed Bianca and took off without this father. "What the hell!?" he wondered

Majin buu ate everything rudly. the lady screamed and ran out of the store. Ke-ki sat on the table. Nappa did too. "so..." "so...uh..." nappa started out. "Yes." ke-ki repiled. "would you care to join me in a dance?" he asked. the musice started. "Yes." ke-ki said. he grabbed her hands and they started to dance. she moved swiftly. "Your really light on your feet, ke-ki." repiled Nappa. "Your really good at this too." Nappa and ke-ki spun around slowly dancing to the slow music. 'he's okay for a sayian. for me...nah, i'm a majin person.' she thought. 'how's my brother anyways? he's better not scare anyone while scraving down sweets.' Nappa smiled. "his is fun, but not as fun as drawing on the wall." Ke-ki smiled. 'he's- he likes drawling on the wall? what? he's weird." ke-ki thought.

vegeta yanked on the girls hair. "OW!" she shouted in pain. "Give me that ball women! NOW!" the girl dropped the ball. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried running all the way home. Vegeta spat "Stupid girl go die!" he shouted to her. he picked up the ball and laughed. "now what do i do?" he wondered. he held the ball with one star on it. "Come out moster thingy!" he shouted. he stood there for a few mintues, but nothing had happened. (oh and the little girl isn't bulma.) "why isnt this working?" he thought for a sec.

**Flashback...**

**"What? is that thing?" "It's called a dragonball collect all seven and you get a wish..."**

"Collect all seven! seven of these damn balls! where do i get the other six!?" Vegeta pondered. "hm..."

Bojack sat a table in a small ally, (the waiters are humans) for finally came. "sorry i'm late bojack." "it's fine. please dit down."Aisukurimu sat down, and looked him. "oh bojack..." "Sir, may i take your order please." "Yes, we will have the spaghetti...if that's okay with you." "Sure." Aisukurimu smiled. "So bojack..." "Yeah?" "will you...go...out with me?" Bojack almost spit out his water. "Go out with a pretty hot and sexy lady? why not." Aisukurimu blushed. "You really think i'm hot?" "Yeah." he repiled with a smirk. Thehuman bowed and gave them thier food. "Here's your order sir." Aisukurimu Smiled. "Thank you." the human bowed. Bojack ate his food politely, and so did Aisukurimu. they'd whip thier mouthes every few mintues. once they were done, bojack stood up and grabbed Aisukurimu's hands.

Okay thatends this chapter for now chow!


	18. Chapter 18

The bar attender Shoved the Ginyu Force out. "You Owe me 40000000000 Zenio so get out and stay out!" Captain Ginyu drunkley walked into the street and a car hit him. Luckily e was fine. Jeice fell into a deep sleep on the side walk. The green guy,recoome, and bruter walked with Captian Ginyu While sinbging. "Ohh...we...be...four...kids...getting*Hic hic hic* High...*hic*" They bumped into freiza again. "OH SO YOU FIVE FINALLY GOT OUT OF THAT BAR! GO KILL PEOPLE!"

Bardock saw somthing in the sky. "oh no! my brother what have you done?" he wondered going to see whatwas happening. he searched for his brother. "WHAT ARE DOING TURTLES?" he smirked. "i'm setting these baddies free stupid." "The EARTH IS ENDANGER!" "why do you care bardock, yout nothing but a goodie two shoes." "We have to stop them befor ethey all destory man-kind." "we what do you mean we? that's you! your on your own! i aen't helping you. no way no no how." "Fine i'll do it alone." "He will not do it alone, for I daisy will help you bardock. (I will make a fan fic for each one of my charaters)"said a voice. "honey...are you sure?" Bardock asked looking at her. "Earth needs us now." ' okay fine...let's-" they both flew down to earth. Turtles Smirked. "Don't worry daisy, you'll soon join me and my Saiyan(or Saya-jin)Group." he laughed.

Janemba and Jade reached Earth. He brought her to the sidewalk. "What do you wanna do now?" he held her in his arms. he kissed her. She blushed.' feel like this needs a song. we have yet to dance. i should ask him.' he still held her. "So have you thought about it?" "Yeah, how about we dance." Jade asked him. "Okay." janemba let go of her gentally. he stole from a store and he brougt back a Radio, and set down, then pressed play. a slow and smooth music came on. Janemba held out his hand, and Jade Grasped it. He pulled it closer."Your really good dancer." "well this is the first time i danced. i never ever danced before." "It's okay, your doing really good." he cheered her on. when the music stopped they posed, then kissed. "so wanna go terrorize london?"Janemba asked her. "Sure." Jade repiled. He and Jade flew over to london, And they destory the Effile Tower, killed Peter Ackroyd, and Killed Jackie Macoure. "You sure know how to make a Girl happy." Jade said. "Of Course, i know you love to kill people, and slaughter them to death." janemba repiled smiling. She kissed him. "Thank you." jade said. A man stood up with a knife and sliced jade's arm. She dropped her sword, fell to the ground. covered most of her arm and hands. "Damn." she muttered. Janemba angerily sliced the man in pieces. he flew over to her, and help her. "My-my-my arm...I can't feel it, it has no feeling." Jade said sadly. Janemba asked. "Can't i lick the blood from your arm?" "Yes." Jade repiled. He licked all of the blood. "that was good." Janemba said lick his lips. Jade picked up her Sword. "I only need one Arm anyways, it's not like i need this arm..." she sighed. Janemba felt bad. "Sorry i couldn't...ya know..." "no no it's not your fault.." Jade said. they looked into the sun set. she flew in the air. "Janemba? will you cut my arm off?" she asked. "Why?" "There's no need for it..." "i can't..tht arm may get fixed you'll see." Janemba repiled. "Yeah, your right..." jade said watching the sunset.

Broly smiled nicely at her. "your really beautiful." "What? i though you hated me. and what that think on your head?" I don't know, all i know is that i've fallen for you." "What about that kakorit?" Broly reacted when he heard Kakoriot. he pushed her out of the way and went super saiyan. "KAKORIOT!" he shouted. 'ugh! there he goes again.' bianca though with a sigh. he destoryed buildings,kick dust and Destory the ground. "Broly stop it!" Bianca comanded. "KAKORIOT!" He Shouted and went out of control. "Broly!" said shouted, but she was ignored. She grabbed his face and kissed him. he looked at her."You said you fallen for me right?" she asked him loking him straight on him. he growled at her. "Let me go, i wanna go look for kakorit and Slaughter him!" he said furiously. He set her side, but then said. "I'll rape you later." then he flew off. Bianca stood there. 'did he just say rape me later? RAPE!?" Bianca flew after him. Paragus Flew after them. "Broly?" he called. he saw Bianca. "HEY YOU? WHERE'S BROLY!?" "i have no clue, he said he'd rape me." bianca angrily said. "Good i will make sure he rapes you." Paragus smirked. Bianaca stepped back a bit. paragus grabbed her neck and started to choke her, then he threw her down and shot an energy blast at her. "broly..." she said dying slowly.'broly...i love...you...' she thought. Paragus Smirked and Killed her with one blast of his enegery ball. her cold body layed there motionless. Broly saw what happened from a far, and ran up to the cold body. 'What happened to my love?" he thought. he picked up the body. 'i knew she loved me, but my father killed her.' he was pissed off and went crazy. paragus stopped smirking and looked at his son. "what's with him?" he came down by broly. "Calm down Broly!" Broly turned around. "YOU-YOU KILLED HER!" he shouted. Paragus smirked. "You should do the same." "You killed my mother, and now the love of my life! it's time you're killed." Broly said charging a enery blast. "NO MY SON!" he said. He shot muiltiply blast. One of the blast went threw paragus' stomach. in seconds he died. then broly looked at his died future love. "My sweet..." he said. "Broly...my death is near...i won't last long...so...i...love...you...ugh..."Broly couldn't take it and went super sayian, and over exceeding to super sayian 2, then super sayian three in seconds.

well that's theend of this chapter see ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Jade's arm still hung there montionless. 'I'll cut off my own arm.' she thought. she picked up her sword and sliced her arm. Janemba looked at her. "Why did you do that?" "It's okay, i'm fine still, it didnt hurt." jade sais smiling. 'At least she's happy.' Jade layed her head on his shoulder. Janemba smirked. 'She's lovly, and kind. Although she loves to slaughter people who stand in her way.' he thought. "Hey! look up into the sky. Who are those kids?" jade asked flying up. She saw villians flying from earth back to their home planet. she saw a bright light from behind her. she turned, and saw janemba trying to fight bardock. Jade flew to help him, but Daisy flew at her. she sliced her hand. "You'll pay for that!" daisy yelled. She tried to punch her, but Jade moved. she Sliced daisy in the stomach. (Of course Daisy has not been training in long time so she'd be weak anywho.) Daisy fell to the ground. Jade was about to stab her, but bardock hit her in the back. janemba was PISSED! he started to fight faster, but bardock was too tough for him. then bardock was about to kill him, when jade stepped in the way. she grabbed janemba and flew back to her home Planet. Janemba smirked weakly. "Jade..." she said looking at her. She smirked weakly. "Your-...not dead." she finally made it. she gentaly set him down on the ground. "I'll stay with you..just..just don't-don't...die on me." she said sitting. Janemba turned his head. "Who said anything about dying..." he looked at her. "I'll be fine..." Jade Smirked weakly. "That man was sure tough for us...we just need to keep training...i know that your strong janemba...but...we need to...get stronger...like Cell and Frieza...( Which Cell wasng Frieza around a pole Yelling: "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU! YOU! YOU!"cell screamed. "I"M NOT A YOOYU!" Frieza cut him off.) we need to be stronger than ke-ki's brother." Jade to him. he sat up. "I will keep training." he repiled. he began to stand up. "Where are you going?" jade asked him. he looked Down at her. "I'm going to HEIF. (OR HELL) to train with my father, who is waiting for me." janemba said. jade stood up and hugged him weakly. "I love you, don't forget about me." she said. Janemba hugged her back. "Don't worry, i won't." he repiled. then his father signaled for him to come. He flew toward his father, and they began to fly away into the sunset. Jade watched as the wind blew. "Bye janemba. i'll never forget you." she smiled. her right arm(the one that she cut off) had alittle skin on the end of it, but jade didn't notice.

Cooler was watched Cell chase Frieza Around the pole.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Frieza SAID. "GET BACK HERE YOU GAY ASS MONSTER!" Cell Shouted. "BUT I'M NOT GAY!" "YES YOU ARE!" Cooler couldn't watch anymore. "HEY! STOP!" he shouted trying to break them up, but the pushed him into the water. Cooler grew Furious. "WHY YOU LITTLES!" Cell and Frieza Look at Cooler for a sec, and they then dash away,with Him behind them. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUN FOR IT!" "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" he shouted.

Keki went back with Bidi and Here brother. "Are we going to trained?" she whined. "Yes we are." repiled bidi. "Aw.." ke-ki whined. "If you wanna destory the planet earth, then comke on, we need to train." he repiled. "buu want to destory planet. make it go boom boom." mjin buu said. "aw..."she muttered. "I wanted to hang out with Nappa." she muttered. "Well that's tough. now let's go." bidi said grabbing her arm.

14 Blushed looking at 17. he looked at her. "So tell, where are you fromm again." "I was Created by . (NOT THE GERMAN FRENCH DUDE) he died though." 14 said blushing. 17 smiled . "I forgot to thank you for saving me." he said. "No problem." she repiled. 18 saw 14. "go get him." she whispered. 16 was looking at them too. "14 sure blushes alot." 17 smirked. "Want to get a smoothie?" "Okay." 14 repiled. they both went to the store. "good luck 14." 18 said waving. 16 smirked and looked 18."She'll be fine." She looked at her brother. "Okay, but what will we do while we wait?" she asked. "Well we could Play cards orf something. came in Furiously. "WHERE"S 17 and 14!?" "They went off on a date."repiled 18. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! GRR! THOSES TWO ARE IN TROUBLE!" "why don't you just leave them alone. they are in love." she repiled. "SHUT UP 18." greo Yelled. 16 didn't look up. "Why do you need them anyways?" "BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO SHOW THEM MY NEWSET CREATON! 19!" gero said showing them. "ah uh... and what does he do?" 18 asked. "HE WILL BE YOYUR NEW BROTHER, AND HE WELL HELP DESTOERY EARTH!" "right...hey can we get along here, we're rying to play cards." 18 repiled. "WHAT! YOUJ RATHER PLAY INSTEAD OF DESOTRY EARTH!?" HE SHOUTED. "doyee! we're on abreak." 18 said. "ON A BREEAKE!?" "Yep we're playing cards." 18 repiled. gero grew angry and he flew away. 19 watched them play. "Are you just going to stand ther eand watch us play, or are going to join in?" 18 asked him. 19 didn't reply. "HEEEEEEEEELO?"18 said. 16 smirked. "FULL house." "Aw man." 18 said turning and throwing her cards down. 14 blushed. 'Stop with the blushing.' she thought. 17 sat next to her touching her shoulder. "huh?" "Come on, let's go."he said. She stood up. "Okay where to?" she asked him. he picked her up. "You'll see." but before they could go. gero stopped them. "HEY YOU 2! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOYU DOING." "we're-" 14 started. "i took her to the smoothie store."17 said. gero sighed. "come we must go home. "Okay." 14 said. 17 carried her and they went home. "Thank you 17." 14 said. he kissed her. Gero didn't pay any attention to them.

King Vegeta Looked at his son. "What hapened to you 2?" Vegeta didbn't reply. "Son?" nappa sat down weakly. "DON"T MAKE US GO BACK!" he shouted. king vegeta was stunned.

Bojack was capture by the po-po. "Come on we're taking you to you up in the stars." "BOJACK!" (The girl who loved Bojacks name was in japanese. the word ment icecream. or ice for short.) ice said. She kissed him. "Come on, break free. let's go." Bojack smirked at her. He broke free, and flew off with her. Po-po:UGH! WEHAD HIM NO! THAT"S NOT FAIRS JACKASSES!

Broly's heart ached. the love of his life is dead. his whole family is dead. He was already super sayian 2. Bianaca's sprit hugged him. "Oh broly, don't worry, i'll escape from heaven, and return. just go find kakaroit." She said. Broly went super sayian 3, and he destroyed everything.

The ginyu force has no ending. :( sorry.


End file.
